Em busca da memória perdida
by marques.dsjr
Summary: Uma pessoa acorda e percebe que não tem memórias e se tornou um vampiro. Agora precisa saber como o mundo funciona a sua volta


Em busca da memória perdida

I

Olá, muito prazer. Meu nome é Otávio e sou um vampiro. Diferentemente da maioria dos vampiros, perdi a memória quando fui transformado, por isso pouco posso falar a respeito de minha transformação, mas posso contar o que houve depois disso. Tudo aconteceu no dia 3 de agosto de 2016. Acordei sozinho num terreno baldio, durante a noite (obviamente, pois do contrário morreria queimado). Vestia uma calça jeans em bom estado de conservação, uma camiseta da banda Death, do cd "Scream Bloody Gore", com caveiras bebendo em uma sala de trono, e um tênis cinza e preto, já bastante surrado. Olhei em volta e vi algumas arvores no terreno, mais especificamente uma mangueira e um abacateiro, além de vegetação rasteira. O terreno era cercado por muros de alvenaria, com cerca de 2,5 m de altura, além de ser vedado por um portão metálico de folha dupla guarnecido por uma fechadura do tipo "Yale". Sentia muita sede, mas não sabia exatamente do que. Além disso, percebi que misteriosamente não estava respirando, e ao testar minha pulsação percebi que era nula. Percebi também que minha pele estava fria como a de um cadáver, e ao tocar meu rosto percebi que estava coberto por ferimentos, calombos e verrugas. Meus dentes estavam todos tortos e pontiagudos. Levantei e sai cambaleando pelo terreno, procurando uma torneira para beber água. Não encontrei, limpei as roupas da melhor forma que pude e fui em direção ao portão. Ele estava trancado, e era muito alto para eu pular. Olhei em volta e percebi que uma das árvores ficava próxima do muro, e que seria possível subir na árvore e dela subir no muro. Com certo esforço consegui assim transpor o muro, e estava então localizado na rua. Tratava-se de um bairro residencial, com iluminação, e nenhum carro ou pedestre passavam pela a iluminação percebi na pele dos meus braços feridas, calombos' avermelhados, purulentos, que não coçavam nem ardiam, e verrugas, provavelmente semelhantes ao encontrados em meu rosto. Andei um pouco pelo quarteirão em busca de uma torneira que poderia utilizar para saciar minha sede e encontrei uma na frente de uma casa, numa reentrância na parede. Tentei beber água, mas não consegui, sendo que todo líquido que bebia vomitava imediatamente. E mesmo assim minha sede ficava cada vez maior.

Até que vi uma mulher andando pela rua, com cerca de 30 anos, aparentemente, com os cabelos tingidos de louro, de pele morena, e com leves marcas de expressão. Ela vestia calças jeans e uma blusa amarela de alcinha. Ao vê-la perdi o controle, e senti uma força misteriosa tomando conta de mim. Corri até ela o mais rápido que pude, agarrei ela por trás e a mordi no pescoço. Logo o sangue jorrava para dentro de mim, e podia sentir minha sede se esvaindo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um prazer enorme. A moça gemeu um pouco, e subitamente perdeu as forças, ficando suspensa apenas pelo meu esforço. Antes que o sangue acabasse me senti saciado e recuperei o controle, parando assim de beber.

Mas agora tinha preocupações mais importantes. Precisava fugir rapidamente do local, para evitar que me vissem próximo do cadáver. Deixei o corpo caído na calçada e corri para longe. Andei até encontrar uma praça, onde sentei para raciocinar sobre o que havia acontecido. Qual seria a explicação para essa força misteriosa que tomou conta de mim e me levou a matar? Não conseguia entender o que tinha me levado a fazer isso, e sentia um misto de arrependimento e exultação. Seria possível que tivesse me tornado um vampiro? Essa era única explicação para o que tinha feito. Não podia dizer com certeza, mas sentia que nunca tinha matado ninguém até então. Se de fato tinha me tornado um vampiro, precisava procurar um abrigo para me esconder do sol, que não sabia quanto tempo ainda demoraria para nascer. Mas onde poderia encontrar abrigo? Poderia tentar me enterrar no terreno onde havia acordado, mas seria difícil me enterrar sem ferramentas. Também poderia procurar uma casa vazia para arrombar, mas como já era tarde a maioria das casas já estavam com as luzes apagadas, e assim não era possível dizer qual delas se encontravam desocupadas. Optei por uma terceira opção - graças a uma sorte estupenda encontrei uma tampa do esgoto aberta, e entrei lá dentro para me abrigar do sol que estava por vir.

Dentro do esgoto sentia um cheiro horrível de merda em decomposição, mas mal sabia eu que haveria de me acostumar com esse cheiro. Um pequeno fluxo de água passava pelo fundo do encanamento, e o teto gotejava. Podia ouvir os barulhos de ratos correndo com medo de mim. Seria difícil dormir no esgoto, mas era minha única alternativa. Resolvi andar pelo esgoto para ver se encontrava um local mais apropriado para dormir, e após andar por cerca de 5 minutos encontrei um vão onde podia dormir fora da água. Ainda não tinha sono, por isso fiquei no escuro meditando sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Algumas horas depois ouvi o barulho de passos de várias pessoas na água e vi luzes de lanternas. Logo minha visão foi ofuscada pelas luzes, e ouvi um grito: "Peguem-no!" e mal tive tempo de reagir quando fui subitamente agarrado pelos braços e amarrado dolorosamente. Os portadores das lanternas logo se mostraram nas luzes indiretas, sendo eles um grupo de pessoas fedorentas vestidas com trapos, armados com facões, e de aparência chocantemente horrível. É difícil descrever com palavras a impressão que seus rostos me transmitiram. Cada um deles tinha o rosto completamente deformado, mas de maneira única. Todos cobertos com ferimentos, calombos e verrugas semelhantes aos que encontrei nos meus braços e rosto. Só podia supor que se tratavam de seres semelhantes a mim, vampiros amaldiçoados com aparências asquerosas, refletindo suas naturezas deturpadas. Tentei me livrar dos meus captores, mas todo esforço foi em vão, eles sequer se moviam, demonstrando uma força enormemente superior.

-Então quer dizer que tem um rato novo na área? – disse um deles, com a testa coberta de verrugas e com um nariz imenso avermelhado, que parecia ser algum tipo de líder. – Achou que ninguém ia te encontrar aqui?

Mal pude balbuciar algumas desculpas quando então ele disse: -Vamos leva-lo para o mestre. Um dos meus captores cobriu então minha cabeça com uma manta malcheirosa e me arrastaram por infindáveis caminhos subterrâneos, os quais não tive a menor chance de recordar, estando minha visão obstruída. Subimos uma pequena escada de metal, seguida de uma porta que foi aberta por dentro após batidas em um ritmo especifico e a pronunciação das palavras aparentemente destituídas de sentido. A partir daí fui levado por um terreno diferente, invés do concreto dos canos o solo agora consistia em terra batida, aparentemente, como foi possível perceber pelas suas irregularidades. Algumas dezenas de metros depois o cobertor fedorento foi removido do meu rosto, e tive então uma genuína visão do inferno – encontrava-me numa sala ampla, iluminada por luz elétrica incandescente, e sentados no chão, sobre colchões bolorentos, mais uma dezena daqueles monstros medonhos.

-Esse é o vampiro que os ratos contaram que estava se escondendo no esgoto. –Disse o monstro com o narigão avermelhado.

-Muito bem – disse um deles, que se localizava na porção mais central da sala, vestido com uma túnica escarlate suja por cima de trapos imundos, e com o rosto muito pálido completamente coberto de verrugas e totalmente careca – Qual é seu nome?

-Não me lembro – respondi.

-Pare já de gracinha, me responda qual é seu nome.

-Desculpe-me, mas não lembro. Não lembro de nada que aconteceu antes de hoje.

-Parece que você precisa de algum incentivo para refrescar sua memória. Levem-no para o buraco!

Fui então agarrado mais uma vez, e levado para fora da sala, até o fim de um corredor com várias portas de madeira, uma das quais foi aberta para que eu entrasse numa sala longa e estreita, com buracos cavados cobertos com grades de metal. Fui desamarrado, e um dos monstros abriu uma das grades enquanto outro me empurrou para dentro da escuridão do buraco, que tinha certamente pelo menos duas vezes a minha altura, o que totalizaria cerca de 3.5 m de profundidade. Ao cair senti uma dor aguda e intensa na perna, e no estreito espaço disponível pude tocar a minha panturrilha, percebendo assim que tinha sofrido uma fratura exposta na tíbia. No fundo do buraco havia certa quantidade de água malcheirosa, até a altura dos joelhos, e era completamente escuro. O espaço limitado não me permitia deitar ou sentar, e temi permanecer lá no escuro até morrer de fome e sede, ou devido ao ferimento que certamente infeccionaria naquelas horríveis condições de higiene.

Esse tinha sido um dia terrível. Havia acordado em um terreno baldio sem a menor lembrança e tinha descoberto que era agora um morto-vivo bebedor de sangue com a aparência mais horrenda possível, só rivalizada pelas de meus semelhantes, que haviam me capturado e agora ameaçavam minha existência. Mesmo assim, em cerca de 20 minutos dormi mesmo em pé, um sono extremamente pesado e sem sonhos.


End file.
